


Paying Back and Then Some

by BiGuyInTheCloset



Series: Stealing Each Others Hearts: A PolyThieves Series [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGuyInTheCloset/pseuds/BiGuyInTheCloset
Summary: Loitering on the rooftop after Kamoshida's confession, Ann discoverers an unexpected truth involving Ryuji and their leader and more importantly, the perfect way to pay back her fellow blonde for everything he had done for her.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Stealing Each Others Hearts: A PolyThieves Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Paying Back and Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Moving on to one of the more popular pairings (and a personal favorite of mine) the blondes get busy on the Shunjin Rooftop. Enjoy!

**5/2**

“I’m telling you, soda taste better straight from the can. You ruin the taste if you pour it in a glass,” said Ryuji.

“And I’m telling you, that’s crazy. They taste the same,” replied Ann

“Man, Ann; you’re really missing out in life, you know?”

“Okay, sure." Ann couldn't help but let out a giggle. "How did we even get on this conversation?”

Today was the day the two blondies were finally able to see the results of their thieving escapades. Kamoshida confessed to everything he did and was swiftly taken off into custody. The ones responsible for said confession gathered on the school’s rooftop to discuss the aftermath. After dealing with an unexpected guest, the thieves settled on what to do with the medal before breaking for the day. However, the two who had to deal with their gym teacher’s twistiness the most decided to stay for a little while longer, the reality of their new situation having not quite fully settled in yet.

“So, what other dumb things do you want to talk about?” asked Ryuji, leaning back in his chair and letting his back rest against the air conditioner.

“I don’t know,” said Ann. The girl let out a sigh as she recrossed her legs on the vent she was sitting on. “Being honest here, I don’t think this is working. I just still have all these thoughts swirling around my head like a hurricane.” It’s funny; even during the most dire parts of the Palace, Ann never lost sight of making Kamoshida pay. But now that it’s all over, she feels as though she couldn’t focus on anything to save her life.

“I know, same here.”

“Looking back, before all this, when my emotions use to overflow I would spoil myself with a shopping spree.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’d work for me.”

“Come on! Don’t you want to look the look once in your life?” asked Ann playfully

“Hard pass. The only clothes I ever go shopping for are T-shirts and running shorts. My mom buys the rest”

“Yeah, I can see that.” The two smiled at each other. “So, what did you use to do during times like these?”

“I ran. Big shock, I know. But still, even after all this time, nothing empties my head more than a good jog.”

“Not that there’s much in there to begin with.”

“Aw shaddap! I’m trying to be serious here!”

“Sorry, sorry, I know.”

“But for real, it’s thanks to all that training that I didn’t implode from all the shit we had to deal with. If Akira wasn’t there, I don’t know what-” Suddenly, Ryuji stopped talking, his eyes wandering towards the side and away from Ann.

"...What’s up? You okay?” said Ann, perplexed.

“I-It’s nothing, don’t worry about it…” Ann saw Ryuji’s face begin to turn red as he looked further off to the side.

“Hey, Ryuji, your face. You’re not sick, are you?” asked Ann, worry in her voice. Ryuji didn’t answer and instead did his best to avoid eye contact. How is she not supposed to worry when he's acting like this? “Ryuji, if something is the matter, you can tell me. It’s okay.”

“Nothing is wrong, it’s just… UGH! It’s embarrassing, alright!”

“Embarrassing?” Now this caught her attention even more. Ryuji is pretty shameless in, well, everything. So for there to be something that made him too red in the face to even talk about it, then Ann could only imagine what it might be. “Wait, you two didn’t have some kind of fight, did you?”

“What?! No, it’s nothing like that!”

“Then what?”

“Do I really have to say it?”

“No, it’s alright, you don’t have to say it if you don't want to. I just want to make sure there’s no bad blood between you two.” It's thanks to him, Akira and Morgana that she was able to avenge Shiho. Something bad going on between any of them is the absolute last thing Ann wants.

Ryuji turned back to her, face still blushing and looking as though it didn’t know what to say.

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you!” outbursted Ryuji.

“I just said you don’t have to-”

“No, no…” It was now Ryuji’s turn to let out a sigh. “You’ll probably find out sooner or later, so I’d rather just tell you now when it’s just the two of us. Alright, so how it went down was…” Ann leaned forward with intrigue as Ryuji filled her in. Her eyes widen by the second. When it was over, Ann was on the edge of her seat, er, vent, finding it difficult to breath right.

“You’re telling me that you guys… did it?” asked Ann.

“You don’t got to sound so damn excited, like we’re part of your soap opera or something,” said Ryuji, his face not any less red. The opposite, actually.

“It’s just- I mean- …” Ann brain's was twisted up in a whole new storm of emotions. “Like, I thought you liked girls!”

“I do! It’s just… turns out that there are some guys that I like that way too.”

“So, like, are you two dating then?” Ann wouldn’t let up her interrogation. Leaning towards him even still, the girl wanted, no, needed to know the very last detail.

“I don’t know, we didn’t really talk about anything like that afterwards.” Ryuji kicked himself mentally for that remark, Ann’s mouth once again a gasped upon hearing about went down between them in the locker room. “Your face is SO not helping me feel any less awkward.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just, wow, I never would have guessed in a million years. You two acted so normal to each other.” Ann then closed her lips, letting them form into a big smile she gave to Ryuji. “Well, I’m happy for you two!”

“You’re acting like we’re getting married or something.” Ann only smiled harder. “Now that we’re done with the Kamoshida and all that, I wanted to talk about it with him, but I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Well, do you have anything specific in mind you wanted to tell him?”

“I don’t know… Maybe tell him thanks and how bad I needed that.” Ann said nothing as Ryuji continued. “I mean, it’s been years since I felt that good about anything really.”

“…Was it really that good?”

“Yeah, like you wouldn’t believe. Wait, why do you want to know?”

“Well, it’s just…” Ann felt herself begin to turn red. “I’ve been thinking about a way I could repay you guys for everything you’ve did for me. So maybe…” Ann stood up. “Maybe I can make you feel that good again.”

“W-W-What are you saying?!” fumbled out Ryuji, the shock in his voice electrifying.

“You already know.” Ann began to walk towards him, the sultriness in her voice dripping, drop by drop. “We both need something to get our minds off of everything and to be completely honest, the thought of you and Akira making love really got me going.” Ann stopped right in front of him, eyeing the boy from above. “So, what do you say?”

“H-Hold up! You mean right now?”

“When else? I know I wouldn’t be able to make it back to either of our places as is and I bet the same can be said for you.”

“Y-You got to be joking! I mean, we’d get caught for sure.”

“The only ones left at school at this point are the clubs and none of them would have any reason to come to the roof.”

“But wouldn't they hear us?”

“Not if you keep our mouths preoccupied.” Ann gave him a seductive smirk.

“Holy shit…”

“It's up to you, Ryuji. You game?” Two stared at one another, the air around them getting hotter by the second. After the heat became too much to bear, Ryuji swallowed a gulp and gave her his answer.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

“Good boy.”

Ann placed her hands on the vent above Ryuji as she leaned down to meet his lips. They started out deep and passionate, letting their mouths exploring ever inch of each other. They broke off as silently as they could before bringing their lips back together, every kiss feeling as though it was their first.

Breaking off again, Ryuji prepared himself for another round, but instead felt the tip of Ann’s finger on his lips. Giving him a devilish grin, Ann stepped back and reached for the bottom on her uniform. She began to slowly pull her shirt up, wanting to tease him with the wait, wanting him to soak in every part of her body. After what felt like an eternity for the runner, Ann rested her shirt on top of her bra, giving her breast a little shake towards the boy who looked like he was in trance.

After teasing him a bit more, Ann licked her lips as she pulled her bra up to join her shirt, her boobs bouncing a bit as she freed them.

“Like what you see?” asked the charmer, flaunting her stuff. Ryuji nodded like the cute puppy he was, Ann giggling at the adorable sight. “I woudn’t mind letting you have a more hands-on experience. But,” Ann pointed her finger downwards in a cutesy manner, having fully embraced the role she found herself in. “it wouldn’t be fair if it was just you who was getting a show. Right?” said Ann with a wink.

After some more exaggerated nodding, Ryuji’s shaky hands began to undo his belt. Lifting his rear up, Ryuji let his pants and underwear hit the roof. The cold, metal touch of the chair he felt when his butt returned only served to tingle him further.

“Oh, wow…” muttered Ann as she saw the boy’s fully erected member fully out in the open. Now she felt like the one caught in his trance.

Regaining a bit of composer, Ann walked on wobbly legs to wear Ryuji sat. Standing in front of him again, she dug her thumbs into the side of her red tights, pulling them down to reveal a wet set of panties.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding,” said Ryuji, in a more confident, husky sounding voice that Ann didn’t realize till now.

"Girls get into this stuff too.” The two shared another laugh as Ann positioned herself in front of Ryuji’s private. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his as the two bit the bottom on their lips. The moment Ann’s damp opening make contact with Ryuji, it was like a lightning bolt shot through every inch of the pair. Ann’s private hovered in place, the girl amazed her legs didn’t give out yet. After the wave of excitement calmed, Ann lowered herself fully into Ryuji, sitting in his lap as she felt him touching the back of her insides.

Unable to take it any longer, Ann drove her mouth into Ryuji’s, the pair moaning into one another as Ryuji’s hips began to buck hers.

“Umm! Umm!” moaned Ann as Ryuji thrusted deeper in. Feeling tears in her eyes, Ann broke their kiss, looking at Ryuji though a misty vial. Reaching down to take his hands into hers, Ann brought them to the front of her chest, giving Ryuji a nod as she braced herself for what was about to come.

Readjusting himself and sending more jolts of pleasure between the two, Ryuji brought his hands up to Ann’s chest and took hold.

“UMM!” Ann brought her fist to her mouth as Ryuji grabbed her. Ryuji squeezed her breast over and over before moving on to other pleasurable motions, such as running his finger over every inch of her boobs or creasing her nipples with his thumbs. Ryuji never broke his hold on her as he brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking on her exposed skin, causing Ann to bite down even harder.

Feeling herself at the end of her rope, Ann let herself be bucked by Ryuji right into the very end. Both climaxing at once, Ryuji bit her neck as Ann bit her hand as they came together, their juices mixing with one another.

Falling limp into Ryuji, Ann couldn’t muster the strength to lift herself off of him as Ryuji fell back into his chair, the coldness of the vent feeling like a hot spring compared to how heated his body was.

“So… How was it?” asked Ryuji, sounding like he just finished every type of track race imaginable.

“It was *HUFF* good… real good.” Not like Ann sounded any better.

“That’s… good.” Ann half-laughed at his lack of wordplay. “So… now what?”

“I think… I think I want to stay like this a little longer, if that’s alright.” Ann lifted her weak arms and wrapped them around Ryuji, feeling her still exposed breast push up against him.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s fine.” Ann felt Ryuji do the same, the two embracing one another as the evening sun began to set. They would need to find a way to get themselves cleaned up and back home before dark, but that could wait. Because right now, the only thing that mattered to the pair was being held as they were now by someone who truly, honestly understood you.

“Hey, Ann?” whispered Ryuji into her ear before planting a kiss. “Thanks.” Ann smiled. A smile from the bottom of her heart.

“Just glad I could pay you back.”


End file.
